In the life of 'Doubtless'
by Mythalie169-TreeSpirit169
Summary: Doubt is such a curious emotion. To not believe what one should, to believe what one should not. To doubt the agency she's worked for since her introductory adolensence, to believe the words of the man she's sworn to kill, to not. Inside,bottom,summary.OC


**One and only Disclaimer: I think by now, we all know that these things are useless...but mandatory none-the-less; I do not own Loveless, never will, and sure as hell don't want to. **

_Where there is a symbol of some kind there means that there is a significant change, keep an eye out._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Observations_**

He watched as she soundlessly and gracefully walked to the front gates. School was out for the week, and he knew nothing more about her than what he already did. He was her chosen fighter and she, his sacrifice, yet no one had been sent to retrieve her and no one had visited her to tell her of her role. So then, the only way to make that connection, was to do it himself. A lot harder than he thought it would have been, he enrolled in the school she was currently attending and attempted to make a connection.

They only thing he could do was ask around the school for anything, any shred of information that anyone might have on her. The task proving useful, he found out many a thing, mostly rumors, that had spread themselves around gullible students. Aside from utterly ignoring him, she did nothing to acknowledge his presence but rarely look up at him.

Her black ears twitched twice before her ever musing eyes turned to source of her watcher. They held gazes, her pupils narrowed into slits, he acknowledged, the way they always did, when she was confused or incredibly annoyed. He smiled and looked away before her rumored cursed eyes could kill him. Risking a glance toward the antisocial psychopath, he tilted his head and turned to see her not glaring, but simply looking at him with indefinite hate.

An entire minute, which lasted longer than it may have seemed, passed without any movement from the two, other than hair blowing in the wind. Finally, as the wind increased its speed, the girl he was watching turned and left off of the school grounds.

"Michio-sempai…um…here." came a shy girl voice from behind the tree the young man was leaning against. He turned and saw that she was holding out a pink envelope. "Please. I know what the possible answer can be, but even so, will you meet me here at seven and reply?" she said again.

The young man known as Michio stood up straight and looked her straight in the eyes. "No." Tears started forming, clouding her clear contacts. "Why not? You haven't even read my letter yet!" she cried sobbingly. "I don't care that much what is in your letter, or what you have to say. There is no need for either of us to waste our time waiting for what I just said. No. I want nothing to do with you or any of the so called friends waiting behind the bushes who are going to pretend to feel sorry for you, but laugh behind your back. So once again I will tell you my answer. No." and he left.

(_insert symbol here_)

She arrived at the house that she, being the only human, and her dog, alone inhabited. She dumped her school stuff on her bed and went to change out of her uniform. Putting her school books and bag in its proper place, she pulled out the only homework assignment she had and slowly got to it. An hour later, pushing her bangs back uselessly, she closed her book and sighed. Lazily she turned her head to the chairs legs to see a small black Scottish terrior.

"Guess its time to go shopping ne, Kitty-san?" she asked the creature as she picked him up and sat him on her lap. Kitty, her dog, put his head and paws on his owners leg and looked up pleadingly. Realising her mistake of the day, she silently made her way to the kitchen pantry and looked for the bag of dog food she always fed the overgrown, mustache rat. "Apparently so…" she said picking up the almost empty bag. The darkened mass of black wagged its tail and ate what his owner gave him as he watched her put on her faded green slip on shoes and grab her wallet. "Be back, Kitty. Protect the house." she said as she left.

She made sure to lock the door, before she turned to a sound she heard to her left. Someone was watching her, she knew, but their presence had left. She turned on the portable music device she had as she walked down the stairs and down the street to the supermarket and thought about what she would need.

(_insert symbol here_)

He watched her from a safe distance as she entered her house. He looked at how simple, yet extremely expensive the house must have been. The quarter, which posed as a small cottage for it was in the forest, crème brick layering the outside, settled a half of a mile into the thick trees. It was small and perfect, with a weedless garden in the back. Compact and very nature-ish, but it looked expensive. He new her routine by this time, even if she lived half a mile into the forest, he lived a quarter of a mile from her, and if asked, he would say he had his friends in high places who knew the things he needed to know…if he was asked. As soon as she got home, she would put her things down and then go and change. She would do what assignments she needed, and then made herself something to eat. After she ate she would start cleaning. Then she would do the laundry, afterwards going to the grocery store if she needed something. Some days, she would get into a mysterious black car and drive off to some undiscovered place. He smiled as he looked at the girl exiting from her house though the telescope. "Looks like you are going shopping…" he said out loud, instantly regretting it. She looked to her left, directly at him, with her eyes transforming into slits, glared, and then continued on her way. He walked downstairs, grabbing his jacket and needed short travel items, afterwards putting his shoes on , he exited his three story house.

(_insert symbol here_)

Silently she made her way through the isles putting in her basket the things she needed for cleaning as well as groceries. Her phone vibrated in her pocket signaling a text message. She stopped and looked at it, not bothering to pick it up past her waist. She read it and smiled when she saw what the words had to say. Her ears perked up as she saved it and flattened again when she continued on her way. Passing by the final isle of cat and dog toys and food she got the bag of food for Kitty and left to pay for her items.

Walking home she noticed that the clouds darkened as well as the sound and scent of the rain some distance away. From the moment she felt the rain coming her ears perked up slightly, but when she thought of what she had to do when she got home, they flattened against her head again for she would be stuck in her house all day. The vibration in her hoodie's front pocket brought her attention back to the current time as she pulled her hand from her pocket and found the picture ID telling her that it was Catarinia. She pushed the talk button and pressed the phone gently to her ear preparing to pull it away any moment the loud voiced Catarinia should get excited. "Hm?" "KON' NICHI WA!" the girl on the other line of the phone sang loudly. "Kon'nichi wa?" the calm brunette mimicked. "Uh huh." "Hello…" she said in reply. "Ryu, you're so silly." the loud, curly red head said with a laugh and imaginary wave of her hand. "I'm silly…?" The girl named Ryu said dully. "Yes you are. How have you been? How was school? You aren't hurt are you? No headaches of any sort? Noth-" Ryu interrupted Catarinia's inquiries, "There could be only two possible reasons for you to be calling me. One I can rule out and the other I'll bet pretty money that it's the reason I get to hear your never-ceasing ecstatic vocals." Heavily layered sarcasm. "Oh my Ryu! How can you say that? What obtuse reason makes you think that I don't want to call you just to see how you are." "I know you too well." "Hmph." So much for a common greeting... Ryu blankly looked forward at the cracked clouds ahead of her as Catarinia laughed. "What do you want 'Rina?" Ryu asked.

"Pretty good. Bored, but practices are getting to be more interesting lately. Which of course, is one of the reasons I called as you well know." Catarinia carried on. "I asked what you wanted, not how you were doing..." "Oh I know, but it would only be proper to have asked the faring of your aquaintance before the initial inquisition of the visit." "Yea..." a moment spared for false contemplation... "So...I take it you are having a surprise meeting...there would not likely be another reason for your call..." "No..." Catarinia interjected thoughtfully, "We have a surprise practice." The girlish laughter from the young-aged adult proving to be somehow adorably odd. "I guessed as much... But why do I have to be there? I went the other day, why don't you call in Gliere? He didn't go-" "Yea, I know...he didn't go to the last one or the one before that. But he's already here, and all Takahashi told me to do was to make sure you got here, so...pick you up in ten?" "I guess...I was going to go home and clean...but...I suppose that I have to put MY life on hold for THEIRS, so yea." "Oh don't be so negative about it, Ryu! You can't deny that sumly budget of yours doesn't come with its perks." "Yea...provided I actually have time to enjoy them..." Ryu mumbled, "Did you want me to help you, this way you won't be so 'I'm going to drag everyone to hell with me' when you get here?" "Sure...you'll just sit there and play with Kitty while I do everything but sure..." "True, but at least the company will make it seem faster." "Hn…" "Okay then, I'll be over there in a few minutes, just let me grab my bags." "Okay. Let yourself in, I'm on my way back from the store so you'll probably make it there before me." "Well, stay there and I'll pick you up. It looks like its about to rain anyway." "Duru..." "Okay, see you in a little while. Bye bye." "Sayonara." and then there was silence, in a manner of speaking. The cars and people walking under useless umbrellas, with children peering into candy shops and squealing with joy mostly prevented that. "As if I'd wait for you." Ryu said as she began walking again.

(_insert symbol here_)

He sneaked glances and stares at her as she made her way through the isles with no less grace than a sly cat.. Her ears were flattened against her head. _She's probably thinking about what she needs, so flat down can mean concentration…_ he thought to himself. Suddenly she stopped moving. Her head was faced downward to the opposite side of him, so he didn't know what her expression was and if she heard him. Suddenly her ears perked up, and Michio stepped back, thinking that she had heard his thoughts. He released the unconscious breathe he was holding when she walked to another isle and compressed her ears.

**_Chapter 1: Observations_**

* * *

**Hm, Well, I do suppose a summary is in order, and if anyone likes it...review, so I don't waste time working on something else. This IS a loveless fanfic...I guess, it's setting is that of Loveless, but as of the current moment, there are no such recognized characters, (Soubi, Ritsuka, Kio, Yuiko, such such), purely my own characters...Hm...that should be all, as previously stated, I don't like long author notes, so I'll try to limit it down, and okay, here is the summary...: **_She was quite aware of him, as he was of her, yet the stubborness of the both of the two High School students proved invincible. It was a fighter's duty to obey his sacrifice, and the sacrifice's to reward his fighter, but what mess will be thrown about when the agency she's worked under since her introductory adolensence wants her dead, the fighter she's sworn to murder with her own hands if a certain's privacy was intruded upon, her 'group' in desperate need of her attention, and a crises countries over were thrown together? Well now...a bundle of assassination, kunai, steel armor, blood, love, hatred, and good ol' revenge. _


End file.
